Choose
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Arthur es un muchacho que tiene que elegir quien es su verdadero amor su primo el escoces o su amigo americano/ us x eng x scot /AU -fail summary-/ooc


**Título: choose **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: es la versión mejorada de mi primer fanfic llamado choose . Demasiado OOc**

**Dedicatoria: a Ray kirkland y a ****deliciustomato aún no tengo listo el fanfic que me pediste **

**Pareja:** Alfred x Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra) e Ian x Arthur (escocia x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada **

**.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -**

Las personas tienen derecho de elegir pero cuando se trata del amor la decisión se hace más difícil. Ese es el caso de un joven ingles llamado Arthur kirkland de 20 años enamorado de dos personas que son Alfred F. jones y Ian McGregor kirkland

El pobre ingles estaba enamorado de su primo segundo y su amigo, ambos se ganaron su corazón de una manera muy diferente. El americano se ganó el corazón del inglés través de una amistad algo loca pero interesante

Alfred era un muchacho estadounidense de 19 años muy energético que adora a su querido Arthur, aunque es algo infantil tenía su lado serio eso se lo mostro el día que se confesó a el

Estaban solos ese día el americano con el inglés, discutiendo sobre sobre sus criaturas existían cuando de repente su amigo americano le agarra su mano

- Alfred ¿Qué pasa?- lo mira con algo de ternura pero estaba algo confundido por que le agarro la mano

- Arthur, sabes hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo…- estaba serio pero con un leve rubor que le parecía lindo al ingles

- Dime – le dice con una voz seria pero Alfred la escuchaba demasiado tierna

Obvio para Alfred la voz de Arthur era una voz demasiado angelical que lo hacía tiritar

- Arthur…yo… ¿cómo decirlo?...te amo… ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- se veía bastante rojo aunque se notaba un aire de serio en ese momento

- Alfred yo…- fue interrumpido por el menor cuando le puso un dedo en los labios del ingles

- Esperare tu respuesta- le besa su mejilla

Desde ese día Arthur empezó a tener una confusión porque no solamente Alfred se le declaro, su primo Ian a pesar de ser algo violento con el poco a poco fue conquistando el corazón de Arthur con actos de un caballero británico

Él estaba en su departamento, específicamente en su cuarto acostado en su cama abrazando su almohada

- No puedo escoger a ninguno de los dos, sería una enorme herida, si escojo a uno- le salían lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes

El joven estaba muy feliz que lo quisieran de esa forma pero a la vez no. Porque tenía que elegir a uno de los dos. No podría aceptar a uno y desechar los sentimientos del otro, ya que ambos son importantes para él, además ama a los dos por igual

Había pasado un tiempo que no veía a Alfred, pero a Ian lo veía ese mismo día lo invito a una cafetería a tomar un buen té y café con unos scones

- Gracias por invitarme- le sonríe el inglés aunque para la vista de aquel escoces era tierna pero a la vez molesta

- de nada Little rabbit- le acaricio el cabello

El joven ingles se puso algo rojo por las caricias que recibía por parte de su primo ya que nunca era así con él en un lugar público

- Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- el empieza a tomar su earl gray

- Pues quería decírtelo de una manera más directa y sensata, Arthur te amo, ¿me permitirías ser tu pareja?- le mira seriamente y le besa la mano

- Ian…yo…- mientas trataba de decirle algo el joven escoces besa su dedo y con ese mismo lo pone en los labios del ingles

Arthur se ruborizo por el mismo "beso indirecto" que le dio el pelirrojo, su corazón empezó a latir como cuando estuvo con Alfred

- Esperare tu respuesta con ansias cute Little rabbit – le sonríe

Antes el escoces y el americano eran muy buenos amigos. Ambos no deseaban perder a Arthur, aunque ganar a su británico significa tener el odio entre ellos. Arthur era el premio y ellos tenían que terminar con la "competencia"

En otra parte estaban Scott y Alfred mirándose con cierto "odio", ninguno de los dos quería acabar con la amistad pero desde el momento que se enteraron que ambos amaban al británico, no había vuelta atrás su amistad tenía que acabar

- Ian, sé que somos amigos o eso quiero creer, pero yo seré quien se quede con Arthur porque lo amo – lo mira fijamente aunque se mostraba en su mirada cierta seriedad

- Esa era mi línea, Alfred – lo mira serio pero soltó una pequeña risa

- "no importa quien vas a elegir, te seguiré aun así amando, Arthur- pensaban eso ambos

Ellos trataron de tener una conversación como buenos amigos aunque al final no la tuvieron y decidieron marcharse a sus casas

Ian en su camino recordaba, cuando solamente eran Arthur y el, antes que el "intruso" entro a sus vidas

En tanto Alfred recordó cuando conoció a Arthur y de repente para el apareció el "sobrante"

Paso casi un mes de esas confesiones y sobre todo esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del amor de su vida incluso llegaban a pensamientos tales como

"quiero huir contigo donde nadie nos conoce"

"¿qué piensas cuando me miras así"

"¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en sonreír?"

"¿porque siento que te estas alejando más de mí? "

"deseo tenerte"

Pero el joven ingles no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos, tenía otros como más tristes y tormentosos

"repito tanto lo que siento que se ha vuelto un cliché"

"agradezco conocer a ambos "

"no quiero terminar todo"

"I can't stop my love"

En la mente del escoces era otra cosa, eran cosas algo posesivas porque no quiere entregar a su amado primo

"nunca debí hacer que se conocieran y empezara todo esto"

"Te quiero"

"Te quiero"

"Si no puedo tenerte, me atreveré a…"

"Que tonto fui al dejarlo conocerlo"

En la mente del joven americano había cosas similares a la del escoses

"quiero verte otra vez y alejarte de el"

"Tú eres todo lo que necesito y el único que tú necesitas debo ser yo"

"Ah, sí, si el no existiera"

"Te quiero"

Arthur no podía detener su amor, ni siquiera dormía por pensar en ello y su corazón se pintaba de decepción, hasta que el lapso del tiempo termino, era hora de darles una respuesta pero estando los tres

- I can't go back – el miraba su reloj pero tenía temor- mis pecados he de pagar por amarlos a ambos y sobre todo al desechar a uno

Ese dúo de amigos se miraba con odio y frustración y cuando ven a Arthur a acercarse, se dirigen a él, Scott le besa la mano y Alfred su mejilla y dejaron escapar unas palabras

- Choose me, please- ambos lo miraron con amor

El bajo su mirada un poco, pero no había vuelta atrás y los miro seriamente

- No importa a quien vas a elegir mi amado aunque yo quiero ser tu pareja- lo mira con una sonrisa el escoces- aunque no quiera entregarte

- Pero yo soy quien más te merece- lo mira Alfred con ternura pero en sus ojos se veía de duda

En los pensamientos de ambos ex-amigos, empezaron a sacar conclusiones o ideas

"no te vayas de mi lado, por favor y solo mírame"

"porque no eliges, lo escogerás a él o tal vez…"

Había tantos sentimientos en esos en esos momentos

_**Amor**_

_**Amistad**_

_**Celos**_

_**Pecado**_

_**Lamento**_

_**Obsesión**_

_**Odio**_

Arthur los mira con una seriedad, aunque el mismo quería llorar pero ya tenía su decisión ahora debe afrontar con quien se quedara ahora y el daño que le hará a la otra persona

-yo elijo de pareja a…-

Lo único que se pudo observar fue "el" abrazaba a Arthur mientras un corazón se destroza por dentro aunque le decía

-"ojala seas feliz Arthur aunque yo te amé"

Notas del autor: este fanfic por fin pude hacer una versión más larga y ojala les guste, ustedes pueden decidir quién fue el que se quedó con Arthur. Este fanfic se lo dedico a Ray kirkland una autora que adoro y que ojala leyera este fanfic que hice con esfuerzo


End file.
